


Dulce Quiznak

by jemutranslate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemutranslate/pseuds/jemutranslate
Summary: - Estas muy colado por él,- murmura Hunk, y uau, la cara de Lance se vuelve roja. Hunk le está matando.- Mira, tómatelo como quieras, Freud, solo asegúrate que si me muero hoy Keith sepa que le hubiera pateado el trasero. Así puedo reírme histéricamente de su cara de estreñido desde el más allá.Alternativamente:Lance resulta gravemente herido y decide confesar todos sus secretos. O tal vez su único secreto.





	Dulce Quiznak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Quiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332586) by [CheckeredCloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckeredCloth/pseuds/CheckeredCloth). 



> Hola! Espero que disfrutéis esta obra de arte creada por CheckeredCloth, que he traducido. Este es el primer capítulo de cuatro. Espero poder traducir los siguientes pronto!

Lance recibe muchas críticas de Keith y los otros, mayoritariamente de Keith, pero el premio a peor piloto de lanzaderas definitivamente se la lleva Hunk. Y si Lance consigue salir de esta, nunca dejará que su gran y bondadoso amigo se olvide.  
\- ¡Jesús, Hunk!- Maldice, con los nudillos blancos de agarrar el reposa-brazos de su silla fuertemente. Han estado zigzagueando por espacio inexplorado y lleno de escombros durante los últimos veinte minutos, su, normalmente reservado, amigo tomando decisiones chapuceras dignas del León Rojo, aunque con un nivel de habilidad que ni se le acerca. - ¡Frena! Creo que casi rozas ese maldito planeta!  
\- No hables,- dice Hunk, con la mandíbula colocada en una expresión que ha tenido desde que han dejado el planeta. - Guarda tus fuerzas.  
Lance hace una mueca, pero obedece, siseando mientras coge la chaqueta hecha un embrollo y la presiona más firmemente contra su abdomen. No puede evitar notar en la periferia de su visión borrosa que Hunk se estremece al oírlo, pero el paladín grande continúa concentrado en la pantalla delante de él.  
A pesar de asuntos físicos más urgentes, Lance se siente un poco culpable: sabe que él también lo pasaría muy mal intentando pilotar una nave tan torpe a través de espacio desconocido mientras un amigo se desangra en el suelo limpio y bonito de la cabina. Vaya mierda.  
No es que Lance piense que es su culpa; ¡se suponía que esta era una misión tranquila, joder! Cuando Coran y Allura encontraron una pequeña (y muy, muy subdesarrollada) sociedad de pacifistas que aun habían de sucumbir ante el imperio de Zarkon, pareció una situación ideal para la diplomacia.  
Enviar a dos paladines solos en una simple lanzadera fue la idea chiflada de Coran:  
\- Todos tienen que aprender, ¡y los D'al son la oportunidad perfecta!- exclamó. - Todas las vidas son supuestamente sagradas en su cultura, incluyendo la mas pequeña pulga. Las probabilidades de que ni siquiera Lance inicie un alboroto son optimisticamente mínimas.  
\- ¡Eh!  
\- No,- dijo Allura, con las manos en los labios. - Dividir los paladines nos pone en una situación de desventaja estratégica.  
\- No conocer a las personas que intentamos salvar también,- señaló Shiro razonablemente. - No van a creer en nosotros si no nos conocen. A demás, dijiste que hay una base Galra pequeña en la galaxia que tiene a los D´al en el punto de mira. Tenemos suficientes personas para hacer dos equipos.  
\- Dos equipos, dos misiones. Pidge dijo encogiendo los hombros. - Podemos cubrir más terreno y aumentar nuestras posibilidades de ganar la guerra en el largo plazo.  
Allura suspiró. - No me gusta... Pero no puedo negar la lógica. Ella sonrió tristemente. - Y los paladines claramente se han vuelto muy buenos contradiciéndome.  
\- No deberías haber empezado ese ejercicio de coordinación-en-una-lucha-de-comida, nena,- dijo Lance, disparando hacia ella con sus dedos.  
\- Entonces, ¿quién va a la fiesta del té y quién va a machacar a los Galra?- Keith preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y dejando claro que prefería hacer él.  
Shiro sonrió. - ¿Cómo se deciden las cosas importantes? Lo echaremos a suertes...  
Lance no está sorprendido que le tocara la pajita más corta. Solo que él aun no lo sabía.  
Y todo iba perfectamente al principio: los D'al son humanoides verdes y calvos, tan tranquilos y aburridos) como Coran había explicado, atendiendo reuniones diplomáticas con una gracia y dignidad muy por sobre de sus casas de barro y sus atuendos humildes y casi inexistentes.  
Son sus enemigos, los Xi'al, los que de verdad apestan.  
El líder D'al aparentemente estaba esperando un intento de asesinato (hola, Lance hubiera apreciado esa información) pero no tenía ningún método para aturarlo: los D'alaneses ni se ocultan ni toman represalias. Pero el líder no anticipó que el ataque sería dirigido a su hijo pequeño. Cuando el asesino Xi'hal, disfrazado de sacerdote, sacó el cuchillo extrañamente curvo, Lance no pensó, actuó...  
Lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba agachado dolorosamente en el barro, delante del niño, con sus entrañas rajadas y con expresiones horrorizadas a su alrededor, la de Hunk incluida.  
Bueno, ahora Lance está seguro que ahora a los D´al les gusta el equipo Voltron, y, pacifistas o no, no parecían particularmente enfadados cuando Hunk disparó al asesino con su bayard.  
Pero rememorar tanto agota a Lance y se está aburriendo otra vez. Eh, molestar a Hunk es divertido...  
\- Eh, ¿Hunk?- pregunta, y uau, su voz está muy rasposa. - Recuerdas a esa señora de la limpieza de nuestro dormitorio, que siempre perdía su gato? Hunk asiente, aun sin mirar a Lance. - Siempre me burlaba de ti, pero en realidad pensaba que molabas cuando ibas a buscarlo, aun si desaparecía noventa veces.  
Y Lance sonríe, porque no puede evitar recordar cada una de las veces: el gato era una puta molestia, metiéndose en lavabos i escalando barrancos (y una vez la oficina de la policía, Lance aun guarda las fotos), solo para quedarse atrapado hasta que alguien bajaba la bestia aullando otra vez. Hunk nunca fallaba en ser el que lo hacía, aun si era alérgico a los gatos y estaba aterrorizado por las alturas.  
\- Y esa vez...- Lance tose sangre y cierra sus ojos, aun sonriendo. - ¿Cuando esa pequeña ardilla fue abusada por esa ardilla tan gorda que le robó todas sus avellanas y tú compartiste tu bocadillo con ella? Sí, me burlé de ti por eso... Pero también pensé que eras genial.  
\- ¡Para!  
Lance abre los ojo, parpadeando a su amigo sorprendido. Hunk no tiende a tener arranques emocionales. - ¿Parar el qué?  
\- ¡Para de hablar como si fueras a morir!  
Lance baja la mirada hasta su chaqueta roja y empapada y está bastante seguro que ni Nunvill puede limpiarla. - Bueno, esto no se ve muy bien desde donde estoy sentado, amigo.  
\- Vas a estar bien, - Hunk parece que intente convencerse a sí mismo a la vez que a Lance. - Te vamos a llevar a la cápsula regeneradora, y todo irá bien.  
Y Lance decide que ya es suficiente, porque Hunk está haciendo esa cara que pone cuando está a punto de ponerse a llorar y verlo llorar rompería el corazón de Lance.  
Especialmente porque, de hecho, puede ser lo último que vea.  
Hunk maldice (algo muy infrecuente), y intenta activar el sistema de comunicación de emergencia de la lanzadera otra vez. - ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Dónde demonios estáis?- Golpea el comunicador inter-espacial, dejando ir un soplido de frustración desde sus grandes mejillas.  
\- ¿No funciona?  
\- No funciona,- murmura Hunk. - Algo de este asteroide debe estar interrumpiendo las comunicaciones. Todas nuestras señales estar rebotando hacia nosotros, aun si convirtiera los inductores de la gravedad artificial de la lanzadora en soportes para el circuito de transmisión sub-espacial...  
\- En cristiano.  
\- Aunque aumentara la energía de los sistemas de comunicación nuestras señales no irían a ninguna parte. O, como mínimo, no donde se supone.  
\- Ah. ¿Por qué no fuimos alrededor del estúpido campo de asteroides?  
Los dedos de Hunk se tensaron alrededor de los controles de piloto. - Tenemos que llegar a la nave, rápidamente. No tenemos tiempo.  
Y la mente de Lance está cada vez más borrosa, pero no deja pasar lo que Hunk quiere decir: No tienes tiempo...  
\- Eh, ya sabes,- dice Lance, incapaz de ignorar lo inevitable,- Aunque consiguiéramos llegar a su rango de transmisión, los otros probablemente están ocupados machacando a los Galra ahora mismo. No es como si pudieran dejar lo que están haciendo para venir a recogernos.  
\- Entonces pensaré en otra solución.  
Lance traga saliva, su garganta está dolorosamente seca por alguna razón. Y piensa: ¿Cuan jodidamente injusto seria para Hunk si Lance se desangrara y dejara solo al pobre, leal y determinado Hunk en esta estúpida nave, es este estúpido cinturón de asteroides con un cadáver, después de intentar tan desesperadamente salvar su vida? Lance presiona aun más su chaqueta contra su estómago, aun si hace que su visión se distorsione un poco, y toma un par de respiraciones hondas. Porque no hay manera que deje que eso pase. No ahora que está motivado.  
Pero solo por si acaso...  
\- Eh, ¿Hunk?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Sé que estás intentando pilotar a través de, como, cuatro mil rocas espaciales ahora mismo, pero si me muero como resultado de tu terrible conducción quiero dejarlo todo dicho.  
\- Lance, encuentro difícil creer que hayas dejado algo por decir. No creo que haya suficientes palabras en la galaxia.  
\- ¡Eh! Tengo secretos. Como querer tirarme a Keith.  
Se estampan sólidamente contra un asteroide.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclama Hunk, girándose para mirar a Lance. Lance gruñe por el dolor chirriante de sus heridas. - ¿Desde cuándo? ¿C-como...?  
\- Prácticamente desde que vi por primera vez su estúpida melena,- dice Lance a través de sus dientes. - ¿Podrías, por favor, mirar por dónde vas?  
Hunk le ignora. - Pero nunca dijiste... y no es como su tú...  
\- ¿Cómo si yo ocultara este tipo de cosas? ¿Cómo si yo no expresara cualquier atracción que siento hacia cualquier persona, en cualquier momento? Lance puede sentir su cara acalorándose, lo cual es una mierda, porque no puede permitirse malgastar sangre. - Bueno supongo que hay algo en él que me hace querer tirar de sus coletas, o de su melena, o lo que sea.  
Paran por un momento mientras Hunk digiere lo que acaba de oír. - Estas muy colado por él,- murmura Hunk, y uau, la cara de Lance se vuelve roja. Hunk le está matando.  
\- Mira, tómatelo como quieras, Freud, solo asegúrate que si me muero hoy Keith sepa que le hubiera pateado el trasero. Así puedo reírme histéricamente de su cara de estreñido desde el más allá.  
Hunk gruñe, como si Lance fura un niño de cuatro años intentando engañarlo.  
\- A demás,- Lance continua, cogiendo débilmente el hombro de su amigo y esperando que Hunk no notara el color rojo oscuro de sus dedos,- Se que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Hunk. Estoy contento que estés aquí conmigo.  
Hunk sorbe, y Lance quiere decir algo más para aligerar el ambiente, cualquier cosa, pero otro asteroide se mete en su camino, aparentemente de la nada y la maniobra de evasión es demasiado para la herida de Lance: se encuentra a si mismo dolorosamente y en contra de su voluntad cayendo en un vacio blanco donde pensar y existir es imposible. Los gritos de Hunk llegan distantemente a sus orejas...  
Su último pensamiento es que los chicos puedan encontrar a alguien más que pilote el león azul.


End file.
